David's Lost Girl
by Verbophobic
Summary: David/Oc Lemon. 'nough said lol


**Tis the season to be fucking. Fa la la, la la la. Lol my pedophile of a friend came up with this because she had recently heard that statistics show that in the month of december is when most conception happens. And now because she has read my No Names story she was like _'Do Christmas lemons.'_ and her puppy dog eyes. Oh god those damned eyes. GAH! And no I'm here, trying, and most likely failing, to do these. Also a bit of background info. AVERY IS ALREADY WITH THE GUY FOR A FEW MONTHS! These oneshots she has been with whoever it is that I'm pairing her with once or twice before (maybe) ;) only cause I pity her. It would suck to loose your virginity that many times lol anyway, enjoy. Also when bitten by a Vampire you are not turned into one. If you know True Blood think that, if not you'll see what I mean. Sad thing is that I'm listening to Rave/Pop music as I write this. Lmao. Lemon, David style... **

"Drink?" David offered Avery the wine bottle once again. It took but one moment for Avery to remember why she didn't drink. Why when her body, soul, and heart craved to accept she shook her head no. That was her first mistake, her second was looking into David's eyes. The icy blue orbs darkened in anger. "Out. All of you!" Marco and Paul, who had been previously trying to see who could throw who further, raced each other to the entrance of the cave throwing pitied looks behind them. Dwayne's eyes saddened, he actually like Avery. He didn't _like_ her but she would have made a decent sister.

"David," The growl that came from the said man let Avery know that he would not listen. A tear pricked at her eye. She loved him, wanted to be with him forever, but he wasn't going to listen to her reason why she was saying no. A side-long glance showed her that David was still in his wheelchair seat, his elbows resting on his knees with his hand meeting in the middle of his legs holding the bottle. The only difference from before was that he had his head bowed over in defeat.

"I thought you loved me." He was trying to pull on the strings of her emotions. "How could I have been so blind? You're just like the rest of the world, a little fucking liar and bitch." The 'liar' part he was referring to was her promise several months ago when she had found out about what him and the boys were. Avery had promised to drink from the bottle and join the family when she was fully ready. "We were all so damn stupid." David still did not move. "You never loved me did you?"

"No! I did, and still do." Tears were freely falling down her cheeks. Making an attempt to stop them would have been futile because as soon as those were gone more would come and take their place. "I just can go an eternity love someone that doesn't love me back." His head shot up at that.

"What?" He hissed. Then with out giving her a chance to reply he continued. "You think that I don't love you? _You_ are a fucking idiot. Would I chance my boys' secrete if I didn't love you? What about letting you into our home? What the fuck made you think that I didn't love you?" Blushing Avery looked away. She was unable to help herself and let her eyes flash to the bed then away before letting her eyes repeat the motion. "Because I said _no_?" He sounded incredulous.

"What else am I supposed to think?" Avery knew he would be able to hear her whispered reply. Yet she had a little hope that he hadn't. Setting the bottle down he walked over to her and made her stand. Looking strait her eyes only met with his chest. His height was near to six feet while her four feet eleven inches mad him seem much taller than that. "You had just left me." Alone and sexually frustrated, he mind added completely forgetting that he had a knack for knowing exactly what she was thinking, but luckily for her he didn't comment on her thought.

"I could break you, kill you even." He seemed to be angry. More at himself than her but still. Avery put a hand on his cheek to make him look back at her for he had closed his eye and pointed his face towards the ceiling. "If it is what will get you to say yes, I'll try." David had hoped that hearing him confess that he did indeed love her would be enough, but when she nodded he knew that he would have to go along with this. It wasn't that he didn't like her body, he got hard way too many times just feeling her thighs around his when on his bike, it was that he had demonic strength and could snap the tiny girl like a twig.

Avery's eyes were big. The jade color of her left eye and the sapphire of her right made her look all the more innocent. A hand of Davids was suddenly pulling her short orange locks, forcing her to gasp in slight pain. He took advantage of this and immediately kissed her deeply. Letting go of her hand he lifted her up to his height and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Slowly David walked to the bed. Soon both of them were completely naked and under the thin covers. "Are you sure?" David asked her huskily. He nod was more than enough as he started to ravage her body. His teasing fingers felt her soft woman's fold between her thighs.

"David" She gasped. This only encouraged him more. He continued the torture of her clit while sucking and nibbling on her chest. A light feeling of something growing in her started to build as she moaned and groaned. Avery gasped in pain and bit her lip. No David had not entered her but he had decided to mark her. His Vampires teeth were ebbed deeply into the crook of her neck. He lightly drank of her and did so in such a way that she started to fell high. Like that single time that David hadn't been in the cave and Paul made her smoke. Only this was so much more. It was so sexually pleasing that it had finished what his fingers had started. She called out as she hit her climax.

Pulling his fangs out of her neck David licked up the little bit of blood that was coming out. Suddenly he trust into her breaking her virgins veil. Her cry of pain lasted for only a moment before David had his lips on her. It felt like such a long time to them both before David started to move his hips. Avery gritted her teeth together and kept her eyes closed in pain. She wondered for a bit why she had wanted this. Once the pain ended pleasure started to fill her. And David was going to slow.

When Avery thrust her hips against Davids he gave up with being careful and took her hard and fast. Avery loved how he felt, how he moved, and she nearly screamed out when his hand went between them and was rubbing her clit. It sent her over the edge again. But David wasn't _anywhere_ near to his climax. His thrusts went deeper and harder as he wrapped Avery's legs around his waist again. He kept going and by the time he was close to his climax she was once again nearing hers. With a single last thrust he pushed them over the edge at the same time.

David collapsed on her. After a moment he pulled out of her and moved off of her. They stayed like that for a while before David stood up and dressed. "The boy's will be back soon." Was all he had to say to get her jumping out of the bed and dressed. "We will speak tomorrow night. And you will drink." Avery nodded just as the rest of the gang entered and went to the back of the cave to sleep. David lingered a moment more before going back there too.

Sitting in Davids Chair Avery waited for the night to come. It was taking too long she she took matters into her own hands. Taking two deep drinks from the bottle Avery Soon started to feel light headed. The couch was much closer than the bed and that was as far as she made it before the blood started to take effect.


End file.
